When You Say Nothing At All
by DementedViper
Summary: Slash and Implied Slash if you want to squint. Slightly Crackfic!ish. “Do tell, Chief Engineer Scott,” Spock said “Why you are dancing too...” he paused and looked at the old CD player “20th century noise?”


**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Star Trek or anything related, nor do I own the song.

**Warnings:** **Slash. **Not telling you who though. If you squint you can make it Scotty/Keenser if you want if not just keep reading, lol. **CrackFic!ish**

**A/N:** This is part of a challenge I am doing with _LoveWithoutLimits. _We both put our iPods on shuffle and chose the first 5 songs it came up with. This is her song **When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating**

**A/N2: Unbeta'd **

_Italic - Lyrics_

* * *

**Ronan Keating - When You Saying Nothing At All **

"Get down from there!" Scotty snapped in exasperation seeing his 'little green friend' quite literally climbing the walls in the transporter room. "We have work to do you silly bugger" he said with a grin and a large amount of affection. Keenser grumbled but climbed down; when his little feet touched the floor, he seemed to catch the buzz of excitement that went through his Scotty. He grinned showing his pointed white teeth and held up his arms Scotty chuckled and lifted him up petting his head in affection. "Right, to work we go" they shared a grin and Scotty moved across the room.

"_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_"_  
_

Keenser hummed to the music as he watched Scotty move around the room before the man returned to where he had but Keenser and crouched to his level.

"Ready?" his little friend nodded and held up his arms once more. Scotty took his hands and they easily danced to the music around the room.

"_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_"

After the second time dancing around the room Scotty let the feeling take over him and he lifted up Keenser who crooned and laid his head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. He grinned and hummed along as his Scotty started to sing the old 20th century song, being played on the mans beloved, old, yet modified so it worked more efficiently, CD player.

"_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Captain?" Jim turned in his chair to see one of the engineers standing in the doorway tentively.

"What can I do for you this fine day, Engineer Burns?" he asked with a welcoming smile.

"First Officer Spock has asked me to fetch you sir, he said he wants to show you something and you must hurry, with Dr McCoy preferably." Jim nodded and stood calling to Bones comms piece

"Bones, meet me on the way to...where are we going Burns?"

"1st floor sir"

"The first floor." 'On my way' came the man's confirmation. They had just reached the elevator when Bones came from the opposite direction. The Doctor saw Jims smile and returned it with sparkling, amused, eyes before turning to the engineer.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea, First Officer Spock said something about Scotty needing some help, Comms Officer Uhura just...giggled, sir" sharing a look the two men entered the lift with the engineer who led them to where Spock waited with an amused Uhura before leaving. The couple in front walked them down the hall where they could hear music getting louder.

"_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_"

"No, no, no! Its right, left, right in a circle like this!" Jim and Bones looked in to the transporter room then blinked at each other before grinning as they watched Scotty and Keenser dance, the little green man getting an annoyed look for 'not doing it right'. Uhura suppressed another giggle as Scotty resumed singing to his green friend. The four stepped into the room unnoticed, James cleared his throat making them jump, and Scotty quickly turned off the music with a flush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do tell, Chief Engineer Scott," Spock said "Why you are dancing too..." he paused and looked at the old CD player "20th century noise?"

"Um...err...well! You see..." he looked around and at Keenser who shrugged before walking over to Jim and climbing up to his shoulder getting a smile from the Captain. "Uh"

"We're waiting" Spock said as Uhura giggled. Scotty looked to the Captain and CMO with desperate eyes, seen as it was really their fault.

He only got two dangerous and angry looks in return.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
_

"Scotty, if you love Keenser that is fine with us, but you cannot take action on it when you are on the clock so to speak" Jim grinned and Scotty glared at him before his eyes sparked with something that made Bones groan knowing Jim had just let their secret flutter free from Scotty's lips.

"You see sir," Scotty said looking to Spock. "Our very _dear_ captain here is getting married. And I, as the only one on the ship to know about it, took it upon myself and Keenser, to plan it, including the music. Keenser and I were just working on our dancing as we are both a bit rusty." Spock and Uhura turned to Jim who was glaring death at Scotty who just fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"Is this true, Captain?" Uhura asked, Jim flushed slightly then nodded

"Scotty is in no need of medical or psychiatric help Spock. Leave him to himself and stop wasting my time." He said rigidly before turning and leaving. Bones followed him and put his arm around his shoulders, Keenser watched them go, his eyes narrowing on the shiny metal on the man's left hand.

_You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

Jim laughed softly when he saw Scotty swaying across the floor once again holding Keenser, earning himself some female attention. He looked down at the head on his shoulder and smiled when happy blue eyes met his. He lent down and carefully kissed the soft lips.

"Bones I..."

"Shh" the man smiled "I know. Scotty picked the perfect song for our first dance" Jim grinned and kissed his husband again happily just dancing and listening to the lyrics as he Held his love to him.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooo...


End file.
